Falling
by zebraboymom
Summary: What if Steve and Kono took the hike Danny and Steve took instead. What if Kono was the one who fell and broke her arm. Hmmm...Steve/Kono
1. Chapter 1

Falling

Chapter One

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Say what!

Author Notes: What if it wasn't Danny with Steve the day of the hike and what if it was Kono and not Steve that fell down and broke her arm. What if they couldn't get cell help and were caught in a terrible tropical storm. Oh, yeah.

Steve stood with his legs spread apart and his arms folded across his chest as his pretty rookie jogged up to him. He couldn't help but smirk at her. The woman sure loved to look at the scenery along the way. She had already pulled some wild flowers and was sticking them in her hair. It shined in the bright sunlight and he was taken with her beauty again. He had noticed how pretty she was the day he met her and pretty much every day after that, but she was so much more than her looks. She was one great cop and had a mind like a steel trap. She was so quick witted and teased him all the time. He loved it. He loved her. He had started to realize that in the last few weeks. It was getting harder and harder not to tell her. He was pretty sure she had no clue. After all, he was a navy SEAL and he could hide his emotions really well. Inviting her to come along on his runs now seemed so obvious and he wondered if she was on to him yet. He hoped not. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could and if she suspected he had a crush on her, he was pretty sure she would start to put space between them. He couldn't let that happen. He took in her outfit; short shorts rolled up and a sky blue short sleeve shirt over a tank top. Sighing, he thought about how much he wanted to grab her and kiss her. Her head was down and she was looking at the ground having slowed to a walk. She had a thoughtful look on her face and was oblivious to his tall body blocking her path until she almost stumbled into him.

"Come on Kalakaua catch up will ya?"

"Oh, you want to make this a race do you? That can be arranged."

Kono took off and pushed past Steve. He chuckled and took off after her. Catching her wasn't easy and when he finally did he couldn't help himself. He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her into the air.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

She giggled and kicked her legs until Steve set her back down on the ground. She turned in his arms and looked up at him with that huge dimply smile that melted his heart. They stood staring into each other's eyes. Steve had his arms wrapped around her waist and she had her hands resting on his biceps.

Kono felt her heart rate speed up a little. She drank him in for just a second; his height, his muscles, those beautiful hazel eyes and those gorgeous long lashes. The tank he had on was showing off the tattoos on his upper arms. He was gorgeous. She suspected he knew she had a terrible crush on him and she started to feel embarrassed about the intimacy of the moment.

"I'm so glad you offered to come Kono. Danny was adamant that he wasn't hiking up some trail just to see graffiti on rocks."

Kono laughed.

"The man has no appreciation of our culture. I'm actually excited to see them. I've never been up here." 

"Really? I thought you knew the whole island."

"If you want to know about every hidden waterfall or every great surfing spot, I'm your girl, but I usually surf more than hike."

"I used to come here with my dad every year. It was a way to bond. You know?"

"Yeah, my auntie and I had some spots we would go together to as well…until she got sick."

Kono dropped her head.

Steve had heard that Kono's favorite aunt was dying. He knew they had been close and he could hear the pain in Kono's voice. He slipped a hand under her chin and lifted her face to his. A tear had slipped down her cheek and he could tell she was embarrassed by the flush in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kono. I know she meant a lot to you. You always tell the greatest stories about your relationship with her."

He slipped his arms from her waist to around her slim frame and pulled her close. They stood there for a few minutes just holding each other. Kono was tense at first and then she started to cry. Steve felt her shoulders shaking and ran his hand over her hair, gently cradling her to him as she cried. He whispered softly.

"It's okay Sweetheart. I've got you. Shh."

Eventually Kono pulled back and stepped out of Steve's embrace. He was sorry to let her go.

"Man, I am a mess these days. I didn't mean to ruin a perfect day. Let's get to those drawings, okay?"

Steve smiled and took her hand in his.

"Sounds like a plan. Follow me."

They walked side by side on the trail after that. Steve never let go of her hand and Kono loved the fact that it didn't feel weird. It felt really great actually.

The petro glyphs were amazing and they spent the better part of an hour trying to figure some of them out. Steve made Kono laugh with some of his "interpretations". They didn't notice the clouds rolling in until the wind kicked up. Steve looked up then.

"We better get out of here and off this mountain. That looks like a really bad storm coming."

They took off back down the trail as it got darker and darker. It had taken them well over an hour to get up to the top and it was obvious they weren't going to get down before it hit. They needed to find some shelter instead. Kono was in front jogging fast and Steve yelled at her to stop. Before he knew what was happening she turned and looked back at him tripping over a vine and tumbling over the edge of the trail. Steve heard her scream and rushed to the edge. She was lying about 25 feet below on a shallow ledge. Her arm was at a funny angle and he was sure it was broken. She looked to be unconscious. He ripped his pack open and pulled out a rope, quickly tying it off and lowering himself down. He gently pulled her into his arms as she began to groan in pain and mumble.

"That's my girl. Kono, Sweetheart, where does it hurt?"

As she came more fully alert she winced.

"Steve?"

"I'm right here Kono. You fell. I think your arm is broken. Does anything else hurt?"

"My head is throbbing, but my arm hurts just below my elbow."

"I'm going to splint it and try to get you out of here, okay?"

"O…Okay."

Steve could tell she was in a lot of pain and he wanted to work fast to keep her from going into shock. The cut on her head didn't look too good either. He decided they could work on that after he got her off the ledge. They did not want to get caught on this thing when the storm hit full force. He used a stick to splint it along with the ace bandage that came in the first aid kit in his pack. Once it was stabilized, Kono's color started to return a bit, but she was still too pale. He helped her up and put her in front of him as he slipped the climbing rope behind him and started to ease her up the incline. They had to go slowly as Kono could only use one hand to climb. Steve pushed her slowly up from behind and then pulled the rope tight each time they moved closer to the top. After what seemed forever they made it back to the trail. Kono's face was pale again from the exertion, but she put on a brave face. Steve packed everything back up and slipped his arm around her waist. She tried not to slump against him, but she was exhausted and the pain was so much worse from the climb back up from the ledge.

"Come on, we are going to head back up to the drawings. There were a couple of caves there and we can hole up in one until the storm ends."

Kono nodded her head. She knew there was no cell reception up there and they would probably have to walk back down in the morning, but all she wanted right now was to get in out of the storm. Raindrops had started to fall and any minute the sky was going to open up and pour down. She leaned into Steve and within five minutes they were climbing into one of the small caves they had found earlier. It was already warmer and she sighed as Steve helped her slide down to the soft dirt floor.

They could both hear the storm hit outside the cave. It was pouring. Steve dropped down beside Kono and opened his pack. He took out a bottle of water and the first aid kit. Kono looked up at him as he gently administered first aid. His gentle touch to the wound on her forehead made her wince.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Steve began to gently wash away the blood and apply antiseptic cream before he put a butterfly bandage on it.

"I don't think it needs stitches. The bleeding has stopped. You might have a cute scar though."

"Very funny McGarrett. There's no such thing as a cute scar."

"I would think it was cute."

"Smooth. Very smooth."

Kono's head was pounding now and her arm was throbbing. Steve knew she was in pain. He handed her a couple of ibuprophen from the kit and another bottle of water. After she took the pain killer Steve took out a space blanket and backed up against the back wall of the cave.

"Come here."

Steve gently pulled her between his legs and propped her arm up on the pack. He draped the blanket over both of them and wrapped his arms around her. Kono turned into his chest and laid her head against him. She could hear his heart beating and it began to lull her to sleep. Steve whispered to her.

"I have to wake you up in a couple of hours to check on you, okay?"

Kono nodded slightly and he could hear her mumble a soft yes. He stroked her hair and rested his chin on top of her head. She was so warm. It would be hard to stay awake, but he had to. He couldn't take a chance on her having a concussion. Her soft breathing slowed and he could feel her relax in his arms. He was surprised she could sleep given how much pain she must be in. She was tough. He had to hand her that. He hoped it was exhaustion and not shock that was making her sleep though. He hadn't seen any other symptoms, so he was just going to have to trust his instincts on this one. He realized something as he watched her sleep. He would do anything for this woman. The urge to protect her was overwhelming. Just the thought of something bad happening to her made his gut clench. She would kick his butt if she knew he was having those kinds of thoughts. The woman was independent and would never allow a man to "take care of her". That's one of the reasons he fell for her in the first place. Kono stirred and looked up at him.

"Could you stop thinking so loudly? I'm trying to sleep here."

"Sorry."

Steve ruffled her hair and chuckled.

"Cute Kalakaua. Definitely cute."


	2. Chapter 2

Falling

Chapter Two

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. It's true.

Author Notes: How does one survive the night in Steve McGarrett's arms? Hmm…

Steve didn't have to worry about falling asleep. Kono was having a rough night. She couldn't get comfortable and when she woke up for the third time in a row he made her take more medicine.

"Isn't it too soon?"

Steve sat her up, turned the flashlight on and looked into her face, the pain was evident even in the shadows cast by the flashlight.

"It's okay. It's actually been almost three hours, so I'm not worried about it. I'd rather see you in less pain than keep waiting for the "right" time to take the meds."

He reached in the pack and handed her two more. As she drank and swallowed he reached up and stroked her hair. Kono's eyes slipped shut and she tried to contain her pleasure at his gentle touch.

"I'm worried about you Kono. You're awfully pale."

He reached down and gently cradled her broken arm in his big hand.

"Can you wiggle your fingers?"

Kono did, but the pain it caused made an unbidden tear slip down her cheek. Steve reached up and brushed it away.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, but we have to make sure no nerves are being crushed. It feels a little warm, but I think that's from the swelling. I wish this damn rain would stop. I could try and get up to the top of the mountain and maybe get a cell phone signal. I might have to chance it anyway."

Kono's eyes went wild and she grabbed Steve's shirt with her uninjured hand.

"Steve McGarrett, you take one step out of this cave into that wind and lightning and I will kill you myself. It's just a broken arm and it hurts like hell, but I am going to be fine. I can't stand the idea that something could happen to you out there."

"But…"

"No Steve. I don't want to take a chance on losing you."

Steve wanted to tease her, but the look in her eyes told him she was really afraid for him and it hit him right in the heart. He reached up and covered the hand that was twisted in his shirt with his own.

"Okay. Okay, I won't go play hero…for you."

"Sometimes you scare me Steve."

Her honesty surprised him and his voice was tender.

"You going soft on me Kalakaua?"

"I…maybe…"

He knew they were traveling into dangerous waters. He needed to give her an out.

"Boy, you can be bossy sometimes. There for a minute I thought you were channeling Danny."

"Very funny. Now can we try to sleep again?"

Steve smiled at her.

"Think you can?"

Kono rolled her eyes and slipped her hand out from under his. Steve scooted back against the wall and reached for her. She settled in between his legs again, turned into him and rested her head on his chest. She kept shifting her arm, trying to find a comfortable position until Steve reached his arm around her cradling her so she could put her broken arm on his chest as well, elevating it to help with the swelling.

"Cold?"

"A little, but you're warm."

Steve smiled to himself and pulled the space blanket back over their legs. He slipped his free hand up and gently held her broken arm in place. She felt so perfect there in his arms. The storm was hitting its full fury, but the nook they were in was back around a curve from the cave entrance and provided a comfortable dry space, blocking the wind and rain from entering from the cave opening. He knew the trail was going to be a mess when they were able to leave. It would be slow going, but he would take care of her and get her down as quickly as he could. As he switched the flashlight off again, he wished he had the nerve to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't chance it. If she didn't feel the same way, he could ruin their friendship and their working relationship. He wasn't willing to give up seeing her every day if things didn't work out between them. He was a difficult guy to get along with and he knew it. She deserved better. His resolve immediately crumbled as Kono nuzzled her face into his neck and cuddled closer to him. Her soft breath across his neck made him shiver.

"Cold?"

Steve swallowed hard before he answered.

"A little, but you're warm."

Kono chuckled.

"Hey, that's my line."

"Go to sleep woman."

"Don't boss me around Steve McGarrett. I'm off duty."

Steve stroked his fingers gently across the back of her hand.

"Kono? I'm sorry this happened to you. If I hadn't yelled at you, you wouldn't have turned back, or tripped or…"

"Steve."

"I just…"

"Stop already. It was an accident. You got me out of there and you've taken really good care of me."

Steve couldn't answer. Kono leaned back and looked up at him. When he finally looked down at her, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Steve leaned into the kiss and closed his eyes.

"Thanks Kono."

"Now be quiet. Invalid resting here."

Steve ran his hand up and down her arm and then settled it on her hip. He listened to the storm raging outside and smiled down at Kono safe in his arms. He gently held her broken hand and closed his eyes. This night had been one of the most intimate ones of his life. He drifted off forgetting that he needed to wake Kono.

Some time during the night the storm passed and Steve woke up to light filtering into the cave. He realized instantly that he had slept through the rest of the night without waking Kono. He panicked as he looked down at her lying still in his arms.

"Kono. Kono, Honey?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank God you're okay."

"Steve. Shh. Headache of epic proportions."

"Oh, right. How about some more meds and then lets get you out of here and get that arm fixed."

"Good idea. The pain is really bad now that I'm awake."

Steve slipped his hands down to her waist and helped her sit up again. He handed her the pills and water.

"How about a granola bar? I'll buy you a real breakfast after we hit the hospital. Deal?"

"Deal."

Steve packed everything up and then swung the pack on. He reached down and pulled Kono up. She swayed for a minute as a wave of dizziness swept over her. Steve wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"You okay to walk?"

Kono closed her eyes for a minute and when she opened them the world had stopped spinning. Steve was looking down at her with concern and she smiled at his scruffy face.

"You need a shave."

"Yeah, you're okay. Let's go young lady. I want to be down this mountain in the next couple of hours. Since it's the weekend, no one will even miss us until Monday. Now march."

Steve released her and started out of the cave.

"Now look who's bossy."

When they made it outside, they were amazed at the debris from the storm. Tree branches were everywhere. They would have to slowly make their way back down the path. Steve looked at his cell phone and saw five missed messages from Danny. He must have gotten worried when the storm came up as he knew Steve was taking Kono with him.

About an hour into the walk back Steve could see Kono slowing down. The path had widened and leveled out, so he knew they were getting close to the jeep. He stepped beside her and looked over at her. She looked so pale and her eyes were barely open.

"Hey, you, we can stop and rest. You don't have to be superwoman you know."

She surprised him by agreeing to sit for a minute. He brought out the last bottled water he had and they shared it as Kono sat on a huge rock. Steve stood in front of her searching her face.

"Tell me the truth. On a scale of one to ten, how much pain are you in?"

She refused to look at him and he could barely hear her answer.

"About…an eight."

Steve reached down and lifted her face. Her eyes were red rimmed and tears were threatening to spill over and down her cheeks. Steve dropped down in front of her and pulled her into his arms.

"Kono."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to be a big crybaby about this. Let's just go. I know we have to be getting close to the trailhead."

"First off, you're very strong and you've been nursing a broken arm for almost 16 hours now. You may have a concussion and you are covered with bruises and cuts from the fall. Who knows what other damage has been done? It's okay to be in pain."

"Then dammit, it hurts like hell and I don't think I can go much further."

Steve cupped her face in his hands. That was it. His emotions got the better of him. He lightly brushed his lips over hers.

"You let me worry about that."

The next thing she knew, Steve had slipped one arm around her back and one under her legs, lifting her into his arms.

"Steve, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Don't even try to argue with me about this Kono. You hardly weigh anything so shut up and enjoy the ride."

He flashed her a dimply smile and took off down the path. Her good arm was around his neck and her bad arm was cradled in her lap. Twenty minute later they reached the jeep. Steve sat her carefully in the passenger seat and buckled her in. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand as he pulled back and went around to the other side. He cranked the engine and pulled out on the road breaking any one of a dozen traffic laws getting her down to the hospital emergency room. He called Danny on the way and told him what happened. Danny said he would call Chin and meet them at the hospital.

Kono leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait for the strong painkillers they would be able to give her at the hospital. She could feel every muscle in her body and they were all screaming in pain. It was at that point she realized how lucky she had been falling from so high. What if the ledge hadn't been there? What if she had landed on her head or broken her neck? She turned her head to look at Steve and once again her pounding head ached. Steve could see how much it hurt just to do that much. He reached across and caressed her cheek again and then squeezed her shoulder.

"Almost there, Sweetheart,"

He had used that pet name with her several times. She liked it. She actually smiled to herself when she thought about how everything had happened. Not only had she fallen down a cliff, but she now found herself falling for one tall brooding Navy SEAL. She just hoped he felt the same way. His actions seemed to suggest that he did, but she was going to have to figure out a way to draw him out.

At that moment they reached the emergency room doors and Steve was out of the jeep in an instant, unbuckling her and scooping her back up in his arms. He carried her into the ER and reluctantly placed her in a wheelchair before the staff took over and she was whisked away.

Steve was told to move his jeep and he reluctantly lost sight of her being wheeled around a corner. He ran to his jeep so he could get back to Kono as soon as possible. Thank God she would get the medical care she needed. After he parked the jeep, he sat there for a minute as the emotions of the last 20 hours washed over him. He felt tears slip down his cheeks when he thought about what could have happened to her out on that mountain. He kept telling himself she was going to be okay. He wouldn't be able to believe that until he saw her again. He leaped out of the jeep and ran back to the ER.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling

Chapter Three

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. It's true.

Author Notes: The premiere is tonight. Hooray! I want to post this before it starts so I am going to wrap this story up. It's time for some truth telling on both sides. Fluffy cometh.

Steve paced across the ER waiting room for the twelfth time in less than ten minutes. When he came back they told him he would have to wait there as they were taking Kono to x-ray and performing a physical exam. When that was done he would be allowed to go back and be with her. He scrubbed his hand over his face and looked up as the outside doors opened and Danny and Chin rushed in. Chin spotted Steve first.

"How is she?"

"They are still x-raying her and examining her, but she definitely has a broken arm and a cut on her head, possibly a concussion."

"What happened?"

"It was my fault." 

"What?"

"We stayed too long up there and when we started back down the storm was coming on. I realized we would end up caught in it. She was ahead of me on the trail and I yelled at her to stop, so we could find some shelter. She turned and looked at me but kept going and tripped on a vine. She fell at least 25 feet. I was able to get down to her and stabilize the arm. We spent the night in a cave up where we had been."

"Steve, it sounds like an accident. Don't go blaming yourself, okay? The important thing is she's okay." 

Danny clapped him on the back and pushed him towards a chair. The pacing was driving him crazy.

"She's tough you know? She was in a lot of pain, but she never complained."

"That's Kono. When we were kids she would get hurt all the time trying to keep up with her brothers. She would only cry if she were really hurt. They gave her a hard time so she learned to suck it up."

Chin shared some other stories of Kono as a child. Danny was grateful. It kept Steve's mind off what was going on down the hall. Something was up with the big guy. He seemed a little lost. Steve McGarrett never looked lost. He had a feeling it had something to do with a very cute rookie. Danny knew it was only a matter of time. He could see them getting closer every day. They were like the perfect couple. They had tons in common, but also balanced each other in how they were different as well. When Steve was too serious, Kono would lighten the moment. When Kono took too many risks, Steve reeled her in. Yep, they were like kismet, fate had her hand all over these too. Now if only they weren't too stubborn to realize it.

"Family of Kono Kalakaua?"

All three men jumped up at once.

"Yes?"

The nurse looked skeptically at Steve and Danny.

"You're **all** family?"

"Yes ma'am. Well, actually we're all on the same law enforcement team. She's like family."

"Okay then. Right this way gentlemen."

The nurse smirked as she led them back down the hallway to the young woman's bed. She was a lucky girl to have three men so devoted to her. If her radar wasn't mistaken, the tall one had it bad for her. The other two looked like brother material. She pushed the curtain back from around Kono's bed and the young woman greeted her favorite men with a huge dimply smile. The drugs were working great.

"Hey guys. Looks like it's party time."

Chin went to hug her.

"You just can not stay out of trouble can you?"

"Hey!"

Danny was next with teasing.

"So who were you falling for there Kono?"

Steve sidled up to the bed and wrapped her in a big hug. He didn't say anything, just held her a little bit too long until the doctor cleared his throat and Danny chuckled.

"Well Miss Kalakaua."

"It's Officer Kalakaua."

"Oh, I didn't know. Well, Officer, you definitely have a broken arm, but you knew that. Are you the one that immobilized it and had her elevate it?"

Steve nodded.

"SEAL training."

He sized the big man up.

"Ah, right, of course you were. Good job. Well we will be able to set it today since the swelling already had time to go down. You also have a mild concussion. The cut is not going to need stitches.

"Can I go home?"

"Sorry, we need to keep an eye on you for another 24 hours just to be sure there are no further complications from the fall or the concussion. I'll get you set up in a room as soon as we set the arm and cast it. I hate to tell you gentlemen, but only one of you gets to stay. This is an ER and it's a bit crowded."

Steve spoke up first.

"I'll stay. After all, I'm the one who got you into this mess in the first place."

Kono smiled and ducked her head.

"Okay."

Danny folded his arms across his chest and bounced on the balls of his feet. He was grinning from ear to ear. That sly dog had finally realized he loved her. He could not wait to get him alone. Oh was this rich. He caught Steve and Chin glaring at him.

"What? Can I help it if I'm happy she's okay?"

Chin pushed Danny towards the waiting room.

"We'll check on you tomorrow Cuz. Mahalo, Steve, for taking care of her so well."

Steve watched them go and then turned back to Kono. The doctor had left to go and get the supplies for the cast. He crossed back to the bed and reached down for her free hand. He took it in both of his and looked into her eyes. Kono's heart skipped a beat. She was sure of it.

"I am so glad to see those beautiful brown eyes open and those dimples back in place. Did they give you good drugs?"

"The best. I'm a little loopy right now, so if I don't make sense or say something stupid just chalk it up to the drugs okay?"

"I don't know. Blackmailing you for saying something dumb sounds like way too much fun for me to pass on."

Kono scooted over and patted the side of the gurney.

"Come here."

Steve sat down and Kono immediately leaned up and laid her head on his chest. He dropped her hands and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed your warmth."

"Me too."

"Steve what are we doing here?"

"I'm not sure. I just know that I want to be with you all the time. I miss you when we leave work and I think about you on the weekends and it isn't in any way work related."

Steve could feel Kono's heart speed up and then the doctor came back in the room to set her arm. He was forced to stand up and move into the chair next to the bed. While they set her arm he held her good hand and never let his gaze waver from hers. They were having an entire conversation without words. As the doctor pulled the bones back in place Kono squeezed his hand tighter than she had been. That was the only way to tell it had hurt. He followed along behind the bed as they pushed her to her room and got her settled. The nurse kept watching the two of them and realized there was something significant transpiring between these two. She hurried to finish.

"Alright I'm going to give you kids some alone time now. I'll get you some lunch in a few minutes."

She winked at both of them.

"Good because this one promised me breakfast after the hospital. He tricked me and now I'm stuck here."

The nurse smiled.

"Yeah those protective ones are keepers. It's those quiet smoldering looks that give them away."

Kono laughed as the older nurse bounced out of the room.

"She's got your number."

"I do not smolder."

"Yeah you do. That's why I fell for you."

"What?"

"You heard me. Now get over here while I can still blame the drugs."

Steve was across the room and sitting on her bed instantly. Kono reached for him and pulled him into a soft kiss. His eyes went wide and then he responded back eagerly. They kissed until she was breathless and dizzy.

"Steve."

He buried his face in her neck and stroked her hair.

"What happened yesterday made me realize something. In our line of work…heck in life in general you never know when someone you care about can be taken from you."

Steve pulled back and looked into her eyes framing her face with his hands. What was she saying?

"I fell yesterday and I could have been killed. Tomorrow you could get shot or I could. We just never know. One thing I do know for sure…"

"I've fallen in love with you Steve and I don't want to waste another minute playing games or pretending I don't feel something deep for you. For the last 20 hours I've been terrified to tell you, but I'm more terrified of losing you and never having told you, so if you don't feel the same it's okay. I just had to get it out."

Steve looked at her and then he leaned in and kissed her on each cheek before melding their mouths together again. When he finally pulled back, her eyes were shimmering with tears.

"I love you too Kono. I fell for you the day I met you on the beach and it just gets worse with time."

"So, falling isn't always a bad thing."

Steve groaned.

"You did not just say that."

Kono scooted over in the bed and pulled him down with her.

"I'm cold. I need your warmth."

"I smell."

Kono giggled.

"It's okay. I work out with you remember? You've smelled much worse."

"Oh, just wait until you recover. You are so going to get it."

"I can't wait."

Kono smiled up at him as his lips descended to capture hers once again. When they broke for air she giggled again."

"Now what?"

"I think I really like tropical storms."

Now Steve laughed and added his own.

"Caves. I really like caves."

"Oh, and ledges."

"And ancient rock drawings."

"And you."

"And you too."

A/N: I know, too cheesy. Sorry, I was trying to hurry it so I could post before the finale on the West Coast. So if you think the end is dumb, feel free to create your own in your mind. See you in new stories inspired by what looks to be a great new season.


End file.
